Rock Dallas
Rock "Rocky" Dallas is the son of Mike Dallas and Vanessa. He was portrayed by Justice James and Jeremiah Slater. Character History Season 12 In''' Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), after Dallas considers committing suicide, Fiona asks him if there's someone that he has to stick around for. Dallas tells her there is, not mentioning him by name, but referring to Rocky. In '''Karma Police (1), he is seen holding Drew's hand as he runs down the stairs into the basement to see his father, Dallas. When he sees his father, he runs to him and is very excited and is picked up. Later, Dallas later tells Drew that he and Vanessa had Rock when he was 15 and that he told people he was a mistake and he also sees him every other weekend. In Karma Police (2), he is playing building blocks with Dallas and Drew, when Alli comes in the backyard. Dallas and Drew take him upstairs. While in the kitchen, Rock finds some nuts and eats them. Drew runs back downstairs, and Dallas takes Rock to the hospital because he has a nut allergy. Season 13 In Summertime, Dallas mentions that Rock is spending time with his mother at a cottage and that he probably would have loved to be at the Summer Camp. In Who Do You Think You Are, Drew tells Dallas that he needs to get his life together in order to set an example for Rocky. Dallas gets offended and tells Drew that he can't tell him how to live his life. In No Surprises, Rock is at The Dot with Alli and Dallas. He asks his father for another cookie, and while Dallas gets up to get him one, Alli shows Rock a few science tricks, which he loves. Dallas lovingly watches them together. In Basket Case, Dallas calls Rock on the phone for no reason other to just hear his voice. Calling Rock seemed to calm Dallas down after he had been watching Leo Lauzon. Season 14 In [[Something's Got to Give|'Something's Got to Give']], Dallas mentions that Rock was in the car when Miles hit the open door and sped off from the scene. In Get It Together, Dallas has Clare and Eli babysit Rock to test their parenting skills. While babysitting Rock, Clare wants Eli to talk to him about playing with guns, not thinking it acceptable, but Rock squirts Clare with the water gun during the talk. Trivia *Rock is the third child of teen parents to not be adopted or aborted. The first was Emma Nelson, the second was Isabella Jones and the fourth is Jonah's unknown daughter. *Audra Torres was the only person in the Torres household that knew Dallas was a father. *He is allergic to nuts. *He was named after professional wrestler and movie star, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. *As seen in No Surprises, he seems to like Alli. *He owns an iPhone. This is because Dallas likes to listen to his voice. Quotes *(To Dallas): "DADDY!" (first line) *(To Dallas and Drew): "I don't wanna go upstairs!" (as Drew takes him upstairs) *(To Dallas): "Daddy, can I have another cookie please?" *Rock: "Dad!" (on phone) Dallas: "Rocky! Hey, bud. How are you?" Rock: "Good. Why did you call me?" Dallas: "Sometimes I just need to hear your voice." Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Kids Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Recurring Characters